


Lady Grey

by Ladyphantom5965



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyphantom5965/pseuds/Ladyphantom5965
Summary: A girl from the modern world is taken by Sebastian to the world of Black Butler, what is his reason for this rudeness?, what will unfold in her time being watched by this devilish butler, will she ever return home? or will she stay with this one hell of a butler.





	1. Chapter 1

` If I couldn’t save my young masters soul, what kind of butler would I be` and thus ended the penultimate black butler episode,  
`And now the grand finale` I was about to press play,  
`It’s alright` my finger froze, I turned my head like in the exorcist, my friend Zoe, I call her Z was sat on my bed playing with her phone, I raised my eyebrow,  
`What? `  
`It`s alright, not something I’d fantasize over or write about` I was a little annoyed, I wasn’t quite sure how long she had been on her phone for, but I was not impressed, I had no doubt she was texting her boyfriend Josh, HURL !!!,  
`Quick fire round` I shouted at her, she then put her phone down next to her and gave me a cheeky smile,  
`Shoot`  
`Sebastian loves? `  
`Cats` easy  
` Mey- rin`s occupation before being a maid? `  
`Assassin` ok  
`Which episode don’t I like? `  
`Virtual tour`  
`Ah but why? `  
`Sebastian doesn’t take his eyes of you, and he almost kills you`  
`Nice` last one, killer question,  
`What does …`  
`What time is it please? `  
`Hannibal eats the rude` I pulled my phone out from my bag,  
`10:12pm` Z then sprang of my bed and began to collect her stuff and forced it into her bag vigorously, phone in hand,  
`College tomorrow`  
`Yep, flippin curfew`  
` What do you get when you chuck on the lawn`  
` A week of flippin, curfew, see you later`  
She had already sprinted out the door by the time I got to the top of the stairs,  
`Bye`.  
   
A few minutes after Zoe had left, I decided to kill some time by writing down the basic plot line for each Black Butler episode, the In between bits and the overall result, there was a lot to write for a 32 minute episode but so worth it, fan girl craze !!!.  
It was almost 1 in the morning when I eventually got to the last episode, I was barely awake and I found it near impossible to keep my eyes open,  
`Must keep going, must keep going`  
` And then Sebastian and Ciel jump into the unknown, the end`  
`Yes!!! ` Fist pump extreme, now is time for bed, I hauled my lardy bum over to my bed and crashed onto it, not bothering to get into my pyjamas, I dreamed sweet nothings.  
   
   
A large crashing sound caused me to wake suddenly, but as soon as I opened my eyes, I realised something important, where the hell am I!!! . It seems my bedroom had a bit of a growth spurt overnight, make over and all, I was lying on this really comfy king-size bed, still wearing my clothes from last night, looking around the room I notice I’m surrounded by the most beautiful wallpaper I’ve ever seen, bit old fashioned, still beautiful, but it made me fill like I was staying in a national trust house, I had no idea why I was here.  
Not long after I admired the room, I got ungraciously out of the bed and went to go open the curtains, I was absolutely dumbstruck, when I looked outside, not home, I don’t even think I`m in England anymore. Beautiful trees lined a long road of gravel leading form this house, perfectly lined against the edges of the road, other than this there was no sign of any modern work, or anything for that matter, no planes, no cars or high tech buildings,  
`Oh Sebastian I`m dreadfully sorry I am, I didn’t see you coming, no I didn’t` the voice was so squeaky and pitchy that my ear drums hurt, I tiptoed over to the door so I could hear properly, careful not to be heard,  
` Mey-rin, what have I told you about running round the manor, especially with hot tea, better yet anything for that matter` Mey-rin, Sebastian, what surely not,  
`Sorry, sorry, sorry Sebastian, also the young master wishes to see you, yes he does`  
`Oh very well, clean this up please`  
`Right away, oh dear oh dear` and then there was silence, all I could hear was silent footsteps leading away from the door into nothingness, now was the time to make my move, run for the flippin hills, not that I didn’t want to stay at the phantom hive manor, but I wasn’t all that keen of the occupants, mostly Ciel and Sebastian, and If I am in Black Butler where am I story wise, I don’t want to change anything thing that will affect what is to come, for example, I bump into the main characters and they begin to ask questions on who I am and what I am doing here, fan girl knowledge.  
I slowly opened the door a little to check if anyone was around, other than the broken tea cups and plates there was no one around, good, I then hopped over the broken china and headed in the direction in which I hoped led to the front door, or some sort of door leading me out of here, but Sebastian and Ciel, oh mostly Sebastian, no, no priorities first, leave phantom hive manor, stalk later, oh so naughty, also soul insurance might help. I had walked past a few rooms when I came across and opened door, the sun light streaming through the gaping door, I was intrigued so I crept closer to the door and listened to what was being spoken, Ciel and Sebastian were talking,  
`Sebastian, why is the tea late this morning? `  
`Deepest apologise my lord, the tea was not appropriate for this morning’s break`  
` Whatever, I suppose you have caught those rats running amuck in my manor? `  
And at that moment I heard pattering close to me, I looked around but I couldn’t see anything,  
`I believe luck is with me my lord, if you`d excuse me` oh crap, that’s it, I`m done for, I was about to leg it when the door swung fully open and Sebastian Michaelis stood dead in front of me, my heart dropped to my feet,  
` Ah I see you have found the pesky little thing` I then looked down at my feet and saw a giant white rat by my foot, I didn’t have time to scream before Sebastian swooped down like a shrew and picked up the poor thing by its neck, it wasn’t moving, I stood there in shock, mouth agape, our eyes locked,  
`Thank you for your assistance my lady, now if you would kindly follow me` he lead me into the room where I saw Ciel sitting at his desk, Sebastian then closed the door and stood directly behind me, I could feel his warm breath on my neck, my whole body was in tremors, he placed his hands on my shoulder and squeezed me reassuringly,  
`Young lord, may I present Lady Grey, this young lady is the guest I mentioned to you some time ago` Ciel rose from his chair, walked over to me and held out his hand to me, I instantly took it, a fake smile came to his face, I could tell as I knew Ciel Phantom hive never smiled for anyone,  
` Lady Grey, welcome to the Phantom hive manor, we shall offer the best hospitality as possible`  
I`m sure.


	2. Bath time

After we had our little conversation, Ciel pointed out the obvious fact that I was still in my modern day clothes, beats me having gone to bed in my pyjamas, I guess, Sebastian then led me out of the room and then took me back to the bedroom from whence I came from, both me and Sebastian went into the room, I was about to say something when,  
`M` lady, would you mind waiting here whilst I gather your clothing` I didn’t say anything, I merely nodded,  
`Very well` her closed the door behind him, sitting on the bed for a while I took a deep breath and tried to figure what the heck was going here. As soon as I got comfy on the bed I heard the door open, I turned my head round to see Sebastian standing in the doorway with a beautiful purple dress in hand, it was really beautiful, I don’t think I could wear it,  
`Unfortunately we have no maid to help, I apologise for my rudeness` at once he applied a blindfold over his eyes and then proceeded to walk towards me, I then realised what he was about to do, I jumped up from the bed and backed away as much as I could,  
`Sebastian wait!!!` He stopped in mid step,  
`Is everything alright my lady? `  
`I umm, would like to, wash, yeah!!! ` He removed his blindfold and looked at me, I felt tense,  
`Uh, please` He smiled, a bit weirdly I must admit, even for a butler such as him,  
`Of course my lady` I was being pretty honest, It`s such a lovely dress, and I`m not sure how long I have been asleep in these clothes for,  
` If you would kindly follow me to the bathroom` I nodded in response and followed him out of the room.  
   
When we got to the bathroom, I was a little surprised to find that the bath tub was already filled with steaming hot water, I didn’t want to say anything cause I already knew his response about the whole `butler` thing,  
`Uh, thank you Sebastian`  
`Your very welcome my lady, I shall return with clean towels shortly` And with that he left me on my own. I felt rather nervous at this point, a bit confused as well, but then I thought If Sebastian was to kill me, he surely would of done so by now, I shook the thought out of my head, just think living at the moment, I then removed my clothes and folded them as neatly as I could on the toilet, I slowly slid into the bath whilst making sure I, covered up with the suds so for when Sebastian did come back in, I wouldn’t feel so, embarrassed, well any more than usual.  
 For a moment I actually felt pretty relaxed, which was rare for me, especially considering the circumstances, I felt so chilled I started to hum to a tune ` My lovely lonely man` I was interrupted by a knock on the door, I scrambled to make sure I was perfectly covered up, my voice sounded high and anxious,  
`Yes, come in` Sebastian opened the door with towels in hand a large one and a small one,  
`With your permission miss, shall I wash your hair? ` I was a little uncertain, but at the moment I had not a lot of options, he was still wearing his blindfold, a little comfort I guess,  
`Alright` he then set down the towels next to the bath and disappeared behind me, I waited in silence, I then screamed bloody murder when I felt ice cold water tip over my head, clearly it had lost its heat, a while ago, the shock made me shake like a leaf,  
`Is everything alright miss? `  
`It`s a bit, COLD!!!`  
`My deepest apologies miss, I assure you it won’t happen again`  
`Good oh` I immediately began to drench my arms in the warm water to try and regain my heat, whilst I did so Sebastian continued to wash my hair.  
   
He was nearly finished when he broke the silence between us,  
`I`m rather surprised you haven’t asked why you are here Lady Grey` the thought had crossed my mind, several times,  
` I`m actually more surprised I’m still, alive` I felt my body tense up against his sudden contact with his hand against my skin,  
` May I ask why you are surprised that you are still alive my lady, I have no intention of harming you, I brought you here for a purpose my lady, and also to protect you`  
`Come again? ` He stopped as I turned round to face him, I felt a bit angrier than shocked, basic kidnaping alert,  
`What! , why did you bring me here? ` Without really thinking about it, I started to push myself out of the tub, I felt his hands on my shoulders pushing me gently back down, I didn’t fight back, I was to confused to move,  
` I`m afraid I can`t explain my reasons as to why you are here at the moment my lady, but all will become clear in time` afterwards we didn’t say anything to each other until he finished washing the substance out of my hair,  
` Are you ready to get out of the bath yet miss? ` My mind came back to reality, I turned round to see Sebastian holding the towels in hand, oh hell no,  
`Uh, not yet Sebastian, it`s that ok`  
`Of course my lady, please call for me when you are finished`  
`Okay` and with that he left the bathroom, now to plan my es…  
`Shit` I mouthed, he had picked up my clothes and taken the towels with him, I smacked my head against the rim of the tub in despair.  
   
I looked around the room looking for a towel or even a bath mat, but nothing, and there was no way I was letting Sebastian dry me, not without a fight anyway, even with his blindfold, I had no choice, I slipped out of the bath, holding my hands in certain, places, I went over to the door and opened the door ajar, nobody was around good, I then poked my head out the door just to make sure, I then bolted back to me room in seconds, fist pump moment, I opened the door and saw that nobody was there, even better. I screamed a little when a towel wrapped itself around me, I then looked next to me, I saw Sebastian standing there with a stupid grin on his face, I glared at him in annoyance,  
` If I couldn’t look after my young masters guest, what kind of butler would I be`.


	3. Lady Vs Demon

Everyday in this place was just, weird, I knew from watching Black Butler that life was not normal here, but when you are actually living the life, it`s more survival than comical. Most of the time Ciel is in his or out on investigations, so I don’t see much of him, unfortunately the same could not be said for Sebastian, and for good reason, about five minutes after I changed my outfit, I stupidly made a dash for the front door, I barely got to the flipping stairs.  
Ever since, whenever I think I’m alone in a room or by a window, I always feel his presence near me and occasionally, well more than often, I get the smirk comment such as,  
`What a pleasant day today` it’s chucking it down most `pleasant` days. For now, I was not allowed to go outside, I couldn’t possible imagine why, oh and I thought I’d mention it, I`m not a huge eater, as Sebastian has noticed, as well as everyone else here. Every day I can`t leave the room unless I finish my breakfast, lunch and dinner, I feel like a child, one morning I didn’t eat my breakfast for about 2 hours, until Sebastian suggested that he feed me, I scarf down the lot in seconds, he found it hilarious, I then proceeded to fling the plate at him but he caught it, and then gave me extra for the rest of the day, arse.  
The thoughts of ever returning home grew more ever distant every day, I hated to admit it but, I couldn’t ask for better care here by Sebastian and the others, I would never say it aloud , but I could never deny it, if I only knew why.  
Since the day I arrived at the phantomhive manor, I have only asked once why I was brought here, he never answered me exactly, every time he is around my gut tells me to ask, but my mouth can’t find the courage, that was until one day, I had enough.  
This being a `guest` situation really isn’t sitting well with me, so today I decided to make good use of myself, I had already met Baldroy, Finnian and Mey-rin, I didn`t need much thought on who to help out, I’m not overly keen on working with a pyromaniac, Finny was mostly outside, speaks for itself, so that left Mey-rin, for Tanaka seems a bit, absent. She wasn’t difficult to find, simply follow the screams and crashing plates and whatever else, I found her in the corridor picking up cutlery which she had dropped on the floor, I dropped to my knees and began to pick up the cutlery with her,  
` Oh please miss, I can do that, yes I can`  
`I never said you couldn`t, can I do anything to help? ` Her cheeks suddenly went bright red,  
`But you are a guest miss, yes you are! `  
`Perhaps I can polish these for you whilst you do something else` she adjusted her huge glasses,  
`I shouldn’t miss no, no`  
` No one will know, promise` I gathered up the rest of the cutlery and a cloth she had with her,  
 `Thank you miss`  
`No problem`.  
I then went to sit in the library to polish the cutlery, I was about half way done when Sebastian came in, he didn’t look to impressed,  
`Miss, why are you polishing cutlery? `  
`I was bored Sebastian, I don’t like not doing anything` he came closer to me,  
`You are a guest lady Grey, you are not expected to work here, you are a guest here` he made to take the cloth and the remaining cutlery from me, but I moved around blocking him with my back, I heard him sigh with annoyance,  
`Miss, you are not a servant, you are here for another reason entirely` bingo!! ,  
` Oh really, than why am I here? , hmmm? `  
` That is between me and the young master` that’s it.  
   
At that moment I dropped what I was doing,  
` Very well then` I stomped over to the window and grabbed the sill,  
`I`m leaving then` he didn’t say anything so with all my raging might, I made to lift up the window, but it didn’t budge an inch, I was a bit stunned but I kept trying but it still didn’t move, I could hear Sebastian chuckling away behind me,  
`What are you laughing at? ` I could feel my arms starting to ache,  
` My apologies miss, but your attempts to open that locked window is rather amusing, although recently I do find that most humans are amusing`  
` Oh is that so, I`m so glad you find us `humans` so funny` I let go of the window and looked round for something, then I decided, I ran over to the table where I was polishing the cutlery and picked up a chair, it was light which was useful, I was walking back over to the window when I felt the chair nearly yanked out of my hands, I looked back to see Sebastian holding on to the chair,  
`Miss, what are you going to do with that chair? `  
`Make a ladder! ` He grabbed the chair with both hands,  
 `Oh really`  
`Yes now let go!! ` then at once he pulled up the chair over his head, with me still hanging on to it, I was hanging at eye level with him, I wasn’t at all surprised, he is a demon after all, I gave my very best angry face,  
`Let go Sebastian` he seemed to find this whole situation funny,  
`Or? `  
`Or ‘you’ll be the first demon to die twice`  
`Now really Lady Grey, a lady should not talk in such a way`  
`I’ll give you lady, when I …`  
`Sebastian, come here` It was Ciel, if I wasn’t getting out this way, then perhaps,  
`Now miss, would you kindly remain here`  
` Fat chance! ` I let go of the chair and dashed out of the room before he could finish, now I was going to get some answers.  
   
I nearly reached Ciel`s study when I felt strong arms hook around my waist, I was about to be pulled back when I held reached out and grabbed hold of the door frame,  
`Come now miss, let go`  
`Never, you let go! ` Sebastian gave an almighty tug and I fell onto his chest, he then lifted me of the ground with his arm still around my waist,  
`Hush my lady, we mustn’t disturb the young lord,  
`Help, let me go! ` A gloved hand covered my mouth, I began to pull his hand of when Ciel came into view,  
`What is going on Sebastian? `  
`Nothing my lord, I shall take my lady back to her room`  
`Mmfff! `  
`Let her speak Sebastian` I pulled his hand of,  
` I want to speak to you, now!! ` He sighed,  
`Very well Lady Grey`


	4. Joining the chess board

Sebastian let me go as he and I followed Ciel into his study, I stopped as Ciel sat down behind his desk as his butler closed the door,  
`Please sit down Miss Grey` I did as I was told and sat in a chair opposite Ciel, Sebastian came away from the door but he didn’t come any closer to us, I took a deep breath and gathered all my courage for what I was about to say.  
`Now Miss Grey…`  
`Ciel Phantomhive! , explain to me at once why I am here! ` I screamed at him, I kind of scared myself in the process, I`ve never yelled at anyone, he sat there wide eyed in shock, good,  
`Sebastian won`t say anything, so you had better start explaining right now or else`  
`Is that so Miss Grey` he smirked, why that little, shitake mushroom,  
`Yes cause, I, will, ahh! , I will tell Lady Elizabeth about you know what` I grinned, I am referring to that night when he wore that pink dress with Lord Druitt, he he,  
`About what? ` He looked really confused,  
`About Lord Druitt` his face didn’t change, not even a shudder, I was looking forward to a shudder, at that point I motioned Sebastian to come closer and I whispered in his ear,  
`The Jack the Ripper case? `  
`The young master received a letter referring to the case this morning my Lady` he rose his head as I sat there in shock, I turned to face Ciel,  
`You`ve only just started the Ripper case? `  
`Yes Lady Grey` what the fudge balls!!!, I`m practically at the beginning,  
`But that is not the reason why you are here` I barely registered him,  
`I`m not`  
`I ordered Sebastian to bring you here on a personal matter` oh dear,  
`Then why am I here? ` I asked, Ciel closed his eyes and sighed deeply,  
`Support` now I was the confused one,  
`Support? , what like mental support? `  
`In a way yes, Sebastian maybe my butler, but there are certain things that` he seemed to stop in midsentence, his eyes then came to rest on his butler,  
`Leave us Sebastian` his voice sounded strong, far beyond his years,  
`Yes, my lord` as the door closed, Ciel rose to his feet, and he made his way to the window, he gestured me to follow, obviously he did not want his butler to hear the conversation, in the back of my mind, Ciel could be standing miles away, and still his demon butler would hear every word he spoke.  
`I believe you know rather a lot about my past Lady Grey? ` Past, present, future you name it,  
`Yes Lord Phantomhive`  
`Please, I`d prefer if you`d address me as Ciel`  
`Ok Ciel, yes I know about your past, very well`  
`Whilst that strikes me as odd, may I ask a personal favour? ` Ah, now we are getting somewhere,  
`Of course Ciel, what is it? `  
`Whenever we are alone, or not in public, I ask you, for sympathy` sympathy? , what like caring sympathy,  
`In what way? `  
`Care, female sympathy is much greater that what a demon could offer, especially when a demon wishes to consume my soul` true, but to be truly honest, there isn’t much of an age gap between us,  
`But, Sebastian must not be present to witness any sort of sympathy between us`  
`Understood`  
`I am very grateful towards your understanding Lady Grey` I must of have been thinking for a moment, cause I swear I saw a small smile creep on to Ciel face, I was even more surprised when he suddenly wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly, I rested my hand on his head as I looked out the window, and contemplated my future, and his.  
   
After Ciel and I released each other, he called Sebastian back into the room and then said that he was to leave first thing in the morning, and with that I left Ciel to work and Sebastian carried on with his butler duties. For the rest of the day I didn’t talk to anyone, not the servants, Ciel or Sebastian, in some ways I felt kind of sad, some for me but most for Ciel, he had lost everything dear to him, and he sold away his future for revenge, and there was nothing I could do to stop it, I am now part of Ciel chessboard, a pawn at his command. The next morning I woke up to find a note next to my bed, I picked up the note and stood by window to get a better light,

Dear Lady Grey  
The young master has left you in the capable hands of the servants of the Phantom Hive household, the master is unsure of how long this case will take, but he is sure you understand his reason for leaving for the time being. The Lord has also said to mention that you are now free to roam the gardens of the mansion, there is one more thing, yes? , the servants have also been informed about your `eating` habits you little, darling speak soon,  
Sebastian  
P.S I would like to have a talk with you as soon as we return  
Xx  
What the heck? , oh what am I on about, I can finally go outside, yay me.


	5. Angels and cats

It had been some time now since Ciel and Sebastian had left for London, it took all my strength not to tell him who the identity of Jack the Ripper is, he`s going to be crushed when he finds out.  
 So far I haven’t met Lady Elizabeth, thank god, being stuck with the servants is bad enough, and I know they all have their secrets, but that’s no excuse for being utter morons most of the time, I have my limits. Since Ciel has been away, I`ve spent most of my time outside wandering the grounds, it`s so big that I occasionally have to call for Finny so I don’t get completely lost, I find him really cute and happy pretty much all the time, whatever he`s on, he needs to share it with Ciel.  
I didn’t know what to think most days living in the world of Black Butler, everything seemed to move so much slower than the series, other than that, everything seemed pretty normal, for Black Butler. I had not long finished my breakfast when Tanaka announced that Ciel and Sebastian were on their way back from London. I could just see Ciel walking back into the mansion, stone faced but it would be more skin deep, knowing his auntie and a reaper were responsible for all the those murders and then having his own flesh and blood murdered right in front of him, good thing I`m here.  
I went up to my room to get myself ready before they returned, I brushing my hair when I felt a gust of wind against my neck, both my window and door were closed, so where did the wind come from,  
`The demon chose well` I turned round to see Ash standing by my bed,  
`Ash? , what are you doing here? `  
`To keep the boy on the right path, the demon brought you here to change his fate, but that will not happen` why is Ash here? , he or Angela aren’t meant to appear until the demon hound, or something like that, I made a dash for the door, but he appeared in front of it blocking my way out,  
`You will pay for interfering with my plans` I was blinded by a flash of light before I black out.  
   
I woke up on the floor, my head was a bit sore but other than that I felt fine, I sat up on the floor and noticed instantly that everything looked bigger, how strange I thought, I felt really small, but why, I looked down at my arms and noticed that they were now short white and fluffy, what the fudge!!, I ran over to the dressing table, hopped up onto the chair and looked into the mirror, my little jaw dropped when I saw my reflection, I had been turned into a littler white kitten, damn you Ash.  
Really, a kitten, Ciel`s allergic to cats, oh that’s just great, I then heard a knock at the door,  
`Lady Grey, I would like to talk to you for a moment, if you have a moment` eep, there back already, I panicked when the door started to open, I scrambled under the bed just as Sebastian entered the room, they don’t know it’s me, and if Ciel sees me like this, I`m done for, I’ll be chucked out on to the streets to fend for myself,  
`Lady Grey? ` I saw Sebastian`s feet move over to the dressing table, he stopped for a moment,  
`My, my, it seems we have another guest` he then turned around and walked towards the bed and stopped, the door was still open, but I didn’t see how it could help, he could easily close it before I`d even get there. Just before I made my unplanned escape move, the whole bed was lifted up and Sebastian instantly found me, he then picked me up and held me against his chest, he was practically hugging me,  
`So young, so innocent, so beautiful, and a distinct aroma of rose`s` he must be smelling the roses from the garden, he pulled me away from his chest and brought me up to eye level, his eyes went a bright crimson colour,  
`Well, Lady Grey, this is a problem` thank god he is a demon, I managed a small squeak, this made him place a finger over his lips,  
`Sebastian, what was that? , achoo!! ` Sebastian turned us round so that we were both facing Ciel, who was standing in the doorway with a handkerchief over his nose,  
`My apologise my lord, but Lady Grey seems to require some assistance` Sebastian held me clearly in front of Ciel, he didn’t look pleased,  
`Don’t speak such nonsense Sebastian, if you hadn’t noticed, Lady Grey is a human, not a cat, now get rid of that thing` he sneezed again, Sebastian sighed loudly,  
` Young master, I have told you before, I never lie, what kind of butler would I be if I couldn’t recognised one of the phantomhive’s guest, Lady Grey, if you wouldn’t mind` I managed to wave my little paw and squeak a meow, Ciel`s eye grew wide with shock,  
`Unfortunately young master, I do not how this has happened to Lady Grey, therefore it pains me to say I do not how to turn her back to human form` Sebastian brought me back to his chest as Ciel put his handkerchief away,  
`Well then, we must act fast, Sebastian, this is an order, prepare the young lady and I for a trip to the undertaker, he may shed some light on the situation,  
`Yes, my lord` next stop, Undertaker.


	6. Meeting with the undertaker/ A soul worth having

Since Sebastian and Ciel had only just returned from their travels, they wasted no time to leave the manor. Whilst walking to the carriage, Sebastian did suggest carry us both himself, Ciel said that he didn’t want to attract any unnecessary attention, well duh it’s still light out, Sebastian followed his orders and we were of into town.  
Because Ciel is allergic to cat, I ended up riding shotgun with Sebastian, not that we really cared, he insisted that I sit on his lap so I wouldn’t get hurt, occasionally he would scratch behind my ears, I could hear myself purr with delight. It wasn’t long before we arrived at the Undertakers shop, Sebastian put me on his shoulder whilst he opened the carriage door for Ciel, he sneezed again just before we entered the shop, sorry Ciel. The shop looked even gloomier in real life, Sebastian remained still whilst Ciel stepped forward,  
`Undertaker, are you here? ` at that moment one of the coffins slowly slid open, a pair of long hands grasped the edge of the lid and pulled itself out into the open, whilst Ciel and Sebastian seemed unfazed, I on the other hand tensed up like, well hell,  
`Well well my young lord, to what do I owe this visit, here to size you up for one of my coffins are we he he` he was grinning like a moron,  
`Not today Undertaker, I require your assistance, it is, a personal matter` his smile was almost ear to ear, he chuckled lightly,  
`A task that your butler cannot deal with he he, how delightful` I looked other to Sebastian for a moment, his eyes were once again glowing brightly crimson, seems this really was something even Sebastian couldn’t deal with. The Undertaker came within inches of Ciel`s face,  
`Even so young lord, I still require payment` he grabbed Ciel by the face,  
`Please my young lord, please give me the joy of laughter, I haven’t heard such joy in so long, just one joke is all` Ciel swatted the hands away from his face and turned to face Sebastian, I heard Sebastian stifle chuckle when he saw Ciel`s face, he looked a mixture of embarrassment and irritation, Sebastian then took me from his shoulder and placed me on the floor,  
`Will both of you please wait outside for a moment, whatever you do, do not enter until I come and get you` he gave us one of his false smiles as me and Ciel left the shop.  
Ciel stood a few good feet away from me, but he still managed a few sneezes,  
`I am truly sorry for what has happened to you, but I promise I shall do everything in my power to turn you human again, that is the word of the Phantomhive` I felt really bad now, it wasn’t his fault for what happened, actually thinking about it, what Ash said about keeping Ciel on the right path, perhaps it was Sebastian`s fault, not like this was intended or anything, I hope, he does love cats after all. I was a little startled when a thunderous roar of laughter erupted from the Undertakers shop, it soon died down to a few giggles, Sebastian then opened the door,  
`Please come back in, I believe he will now give us the necessary information` Ciel entered first whilst Sebastian picked me up and held me against his chest.  
As we re-entered the shop, I saw that the Undertaker was now bent over one of the coffins snickering and giggling to himself,  
`Oh my, he he, such joy, such humour, ha, such a talented butler you have my young lord` blimey, what does he do to this guy. ` Now Undertaker, do you have knowledge on how to turn a human into an animal? ` The Undertaker looked deep in thought,  
` Hmm, does the young lord possess any, evidence? ` Ciel didn’t move to face Sebastian, he need only ask,  
`Show the Undertaker Sebastian`  
`Yes sir` both the Undertaker and Sebastian, with me in hand gathered near a close coffin and set me down on the top, then as soon as Sebastian moved away, the Undertaker swiftly took me of the coffin and held me inches away from his face, I held on for dear life as I was now really high up of the floor,  
`There`s nothing I can do young lord, even one such as I cannot give you any assistance in this matter, whoever has done this, is beyond any human skill` well duh, it`s pretty obvious a human didn’t turn me into a kitten, the Undertaker held me out towards Sebastian, I leapt over into his hands and seemed to drift of for a while.  
Surely Ash wasn’t going to leave me like this forever, Ciel can`t be expected to put up with me like this all the time, what if one day he got fed up with me being a cat, Sebastian couldn’t disobey his master, demon or not, it`s not like I`m special to them, I wish I was home, I`m not sure if cats can cry, but I felt like I was. I didn’t realise we were outside until I realised I was in someone else`s hands, I looked up in surprise, Ciel was looking down at me whilst trying to hold back a sneeze,  
`Young master? `  
`I know, Lady Grey, I meant every word form earlier, I shall not rest until you are human once again, I promise` he leant forward and kissed me on my little head, he then gave me back to Sebastian and proceeded to have a massive sneezing fit, poor guy.  
All of a sudden, I was blinded by a burst of white light, at once I opened my eyes and I felt an instant chill throughout my body, Ciel`s eye was bulging out of his head,  
`What`s wrong Ciel?` I brought my hand up to my mouth in shock, I can talk, my hand, I saw my legs, and my toes to, and then, to my horror, I realised why Ciel looked so shocked, I was completely naked, in Sebastian’s arms, I quickly placed my hands over my, well, you know,  
`Ahhh!!! , stop looking` Sebastian let me down and instantly covered me in his coat, it was nice and warm, but as I looked up at him, even he was trying to cover up his sudden blush,  
`Oi!!! , quit it`  
`Deepest apologise my lady, it seems the young master has saved the day, defying the challenge set before him` Ciel looked very confused,  
`What are you talking about Sebastian? `  
`Of course, you`re allergic to cats, so when you kissed me, the spell was broken`  
`It seems so my lady, now, let us return home`.  
   
I was so happy when we got back to the manor, I was even happier to be human again, it was almost dinner time when we got back and for once I was happy to eat every last crumb of my meal, much to Ciel and Sebastian`s surprise, after that me and Ciel both decided to have a earl night, some much needed rest. Whilst Sebastian was putting Ciel to bed, I sat by my bedroom window for a bit, thinking, would it be really selfish of me to want to leave the manor, to run away, to run from the future events set to happen, being a bit hit and miss on some slight details, like me, but not even I can save Ciel`s soul from a demon, I`m only human,  
`Such a clam night tonight` I saw Sebastian`s face in the glass, I turned round to face him,  
`Ciel is so strong for one so young, it`s sad that his life is now caged by anger and revenge, it`s not fair`  
`It seems the most human thing to do when you lose everything within moments, would you not do the same in a similar situation? ` Would I sell my soul to the devil to take revenge for my parent’s murder? ,  
 `I`m not as strong as Ciel, my soul would not be worth it to a demon` the subject seem to change as Sebastian bent down to one knee,  
` After today, I find I am no longer able to call myself a butler, I am truly sorry for what has happened to you, rest assure I will make sure the culprit will be severely punished`  
`It could have been worse, I could have been turned into a dog` we both chuckled lightly as he stood up straight,  
`Indeed, now it`s time for bed` he helped me into bed and made sure I was comfy,  
`Sebastian? ` We locked eyes for a moment,  
`In the letter you left, you said you wanted to talk to me about something, what is it? `  
`It can wait till tomorrow my lady, it is nothing to worry about for tonight`  
`But I …` he lightly placed a finger over his lips,  
`It has been a long day mistress, please try to get some sleep` I sighed in defeat as he leant down to kiss me goodnight, I smiled slightly as I drifted off to sleep.  
`Human or otherwise, you are still worth having, Lady Grey`.


	7. The phantomhive ghost

`Foolish human, you and that demon butler, unclean! , unclean! `

 

`Young mistress? ` I opened my eyes and saw that Sebastian was now standing next to my bed, he stared at me curiously, in his hand he held a lit candle,

`Sebastian, what`s wrong? ` He placed the candle on the bedside table next to me, and then sat on the bed,

`Forgive my intrusion, but you were talking in your sleep, you sounded agitated, is there anything troubling you Lady Grey` I hesitated for a second, is it really wise for you to tell a demon butler that your dreaming about an angel, meh, maybe not,

`Just a bad dream Sebastian, that’s all` he raised a concerning eyebrow at me, it feels like I`m hooked up to a lie detector, I started to shift uncomfortable on the bed, he leaned in closer to my face, his crimson eyes were like neon lights, windows to his dark soul, which I doubt he had,

`Lady Grey, you`re not lying to me, are you? ` All of a sudden, I was very much aware of what Sebastian could do, Ciel wasn’t around, there was nothing stopping him from doing whatever he wanted, there was nothing I could but shut my eyes tight and wait,

`Sebastian! , come here! ` I didn’t dare open my eyes to see if Ciel was there in the room or not, and then, there was only silence, all but the sound of my pounding heart, I opened my eyes slightly and saw that Sebastian was now gone, I released a nervous breath that in all fairness sounded more like a whimper, I have never felt more afraid in my life.

I couldn’t get back to sleep that night, Sebastian hadn’t come back since Ciel called him and I refused to forget what he did earlier to me, thankfully Sebastian left his candle behind and there were also a few books in the room, I got out of bed and picked up a romantic novel, not really my sort of thing but it hadn’t of been my sort of night, and it was going to be a long one.

 

Pov swap

Sebastian

It had now become very late, and the young master was still working in his study, I can`t help but still worry about Lady Grey, she seemed very worried about something, me scarring her did not help the situation. I entered the study and stood I front of the desk awaiting orders,

`How is Lady Grey Sebastian? , I could hear her down the corridor` the young lord sounded extremely worried for the young lady, interesting,

`It seems she had a bad dream sir` this caught his attention, his head shot straight up as well as dropping his pen,

` Did she tell you what it was about? `

`No my lord, you called me before she could tell me` Lady Grey was very keen not to tell me, perhaps the young lord can coax it out of her,

`Go fetch her Sebastian, and bring her to me` I placed my hand over my chest as I bowed, as a butler should,

`Yes, my lord`.

`Lady Grey? ` There was no reply, strange, perhaps she had gone back to sleep,

`Lady Grey? ` I opened the door, the candle had gone out, but only just the smoke from the flame was still in the air, I came into the room ad noticed that Lady Grey was now gone, I made a quick check under the bed to make sure she wasn’t hiding underneath it again, but all I found was a book, I stopped for a moment and thought about the situation,

Clearly Lady Grey was finding it difficult to get back to sleep after my, visit, then she collected a book and started to read, I had not been gone more than 10 minutes, so even if I had left the room I still would have seen her. I was about to leave the room to continue the search for Lady Grey when I spotted something stuck up against the wardrobe, it seemed to be a glove, I moved the wardrobe to collect the glove when I realised that I wasn’t the wardrobe the glove was stuck to, but the glove was actually stuck in the wall, how odd, not only that, but there appears to be a deep thick line on the wall that fits inside the back of the wardrobe, a door. It didn’t take me long to open the door, behind it was a long dark passage way, I wonder when this occurred, I picked up the glove for a closer inspection, the glove was worn and tired, it certainly didn’t belong to Lady Grey, or anyone else here, I then turned the glove inside out and found engraved initials on the it, EM, Elizabeth Midford, I put the glove in my pocket and straightened up my own,

`Well Lady Elizabeth, how nice of you to visit` and with that I set of down the passage,

`Well, if I couldn’t find my young masters guest, what kind of a butler would I be`.

 

Pov swap

Lady Grey

I was happily reading my book when I felt a sudden chill in the air, it didn’t bother me until it blew out the candle, I swallowed a nervous gulp as I once again felt very scared,

`Sebastian? ` I shouted, no one replied, I felt my breathing quicken and my body begin to shake,

`Hello? , is anyone there? `

`Help me` I felt the hairs on my arms stand straight,

`What? `

`Help me, please` I swallowed back a scream as I saw in the corner or the room, staring directly at me, her eyes white as snow,

`Lady Elizabeth` she held out her hand to me, without thinking I got out of bed, dropping my book on the floor and taking her gloved hand in mine,

`Lady Elizabeth, what happened to you? `

`The angel, the angel took me from Ciel` Ash, he killed Elisabeth.


	9. A heartless angel

I kept making small glances behind me to see if Sebastian was any closer behind us, but no luck, my hand was still tightly interlocked with Lizzies, almost like we were holding on to each other so we didn’t fall into darkness,  
`Lizzie? , did Ash tell you why he took you away from Ciel? ` her face seem to light up at the mere mention of Ciel`s name,  
`He told me that if I left Ciel, he would be happier, that’s all I want, to make Ciel happy` my ears heard but my head refused to listen, the lengths Ash would go to make Ciel his, to kill his true love, it makes me sick to think how cruel he can be, he`s worse than a demon, I felt warm tears begin to fill my eyes, but I held them back, I have to be strong for Lizzie, but is she really here, or am I holding onto an echo.  
For any normal human being, the distance covered in the passage would of taken hours, but of course being a demon butler like Sebastian, who with his demonic speed covered the distance in minutes, as would any butler would, he was following the scent of Lady Grey and the spirit of Lady Elizabeth when he skidded to a halt, he suddenly felt another presence, it was strong and powerful, considering it wasn’t a demon, but this being belonged to one he hadn’t sensed in years, an angel, it’s likely that this is the same angel who turned Lady Grey into a kitten, obviously this angel had great power, but he would still be no match for Sebastian. A strangled scream suddenly filled the passageway, Sebastian felt a deep anger fill his black soul,  
`Lady Grey!! ` I bellowed at full force, I picked up my speed and bolted.  
We continued to walk down the passage when a sudden of light revealed a room a few feet away, I sensed a trap, but if I can find out more about what happened to Lady Elizabeth, then maybe I can find a way to save her, she might be the missing piece to this puzzle. The room was lit by torches mounted against the walls, it was all but silent for a moment, and Lady Elizabeth`s hand grew colder in mine, I straightened up and held her hand tighter,  
`Ash! , come and face me you coward! ` I ordered, I notice the flames began to flicker, he was coming, a deep chuckle filled the room making shiver a little, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand to attention, I could feel his breath on my skin, but I was determined to stand my ground, Lizzy started to shake a little, I turned to face her to give her reassurance,  
`It`s okay Lizzie, we will be okay`  
`Are you so sure?` I jumped back in fright hitting my back against the wall, Lizzie was no longer there, Ash stood there in all his glory, smiling menacingly, I’ve walked into his trap, but I’m still going to find out what’s happened to Lizzie,  
`What did you do to her? , why did you kill Lady Elizabeth? , surely you knew she could never change Ciels path` he walked closer towards me as I spoke, looking around the room, I was completely defenceless,  
`Ah but your wrong, her death has worked in my favour, for you see, it was not I who killed her, it was that unclean butler of yours, the demon` my eyes widened in shock and surprise, no, no he couldn’t have, not without orders from Ciel, even then would he really want her dead,  
`Your lying, he would never! `  
`Why don’t you ask him yourself` in a flash, Ash lunged towards me and the entire room fell into darkness, I screamed in pain as I felt him claw his way into my body, I felt like I was being torn apart, I gasped for air as my world seemed to drown out, I could no longer feel the cold damp wall against my skin, my body began to feel numb and cold, I could barely hear Sebastian shout my name, I then simply slipped away into the darkness.  
I entered the dark room, and with a flick of my wrist the room was filled with light by the surrounding torches, I saw that Lady Grey was slumped against the wall, her body was twitching slightly, I knelt down in front of her, I lifted her face with my hand,  
`Lady Grey, can you hear me? ` She made no response, but her body stopped twitching and her eyes snapped wide open, they were as white as snow,  
` What are you? , what have you done? ` A grin suddenly carved into her face and a deep chuckle emitted from her,  
`Un clean, un clean! ` she`s possessed by that damn angel, how could I let this happen to her, I felt my demonic rage fill the room, the grin fell from her face and her eyes began relax and drop,  
`Sebastian, help me` her voice was emotionless and dry, I picked her up and held her in my arms, she felt so cold, but I could still sense her soul in her body, I then began to run back up the passage,  
`Mark my words angel, if you’ve hurt her, there will be hell to pay`.

 

I was sat upon a small platform in what I guessed was limbo, I didn’t looked down because A, I’m afraid of heights and B, I kicked of one of my shoes and I haven’t heard from it since. I found myself sitting in deathly silence, but at the same time, it was really calming, I haven’t felt so relaxed in a long time, even though I was waiting for death, I smiled lightly when I saw Lady Elizabeth appear before me, she was also sat on a small platform, her face was literally weeping with sorrow and despair,  
`I`m so sorry` I couldn’t be angry with her, it wasn’t her fault after all, she just wanted Ciel to be happy, even at the cost of her own life,  
`It`s okay sweetie` I reached out my hand to her, slowly she reached out to me and held my hand, she felt a lot warmer now,  
`So, looks like we are going to be here a while`.


	10. A broken spirit

It seemed like we had been sat forever back to back, nothing said between us, it seemed rather soothing actually, it was almost like we were just drifting on a lake, endlessly, for eternity.  
I was brought back to the scene when Lizzie suddenly pipped up,  
`Lady Grey`  
`Please Lizzie, call me Eliza` Where did that come from, ever since I’ve been here everyone has called me Lady Grey, no one has even referred by my first name, even though that’s pretty normal here, even I haven’t thought about my name, so why did I pick Eliza, Eliza Grey, it made me smile at the thought, maybe I should change my name when I get home, if I get home,  
`Okay Eliza, how is Ciel? , the last time we were together he was so happy, that’s all I wanted for him to be happy, the angel said if I went with him Ciel would be happy, that’s all I wanted for him, to be happy` I hadn’t the heart to tell her what was really going on, he would tear her apart, I tried to think about Ciel for a moment, but for some reason all I could think about was Sebastian, I just couldn’t seem to understand what was going on, why was Lizzie dead? And why am I even here? , no one even mentioned Lizzie, as if she never existed,  
`Yes my lord` that was Sebastian, I looked round to see where the voice had come from, I then notice a small clearing appear above me, it started fuzzy but in due time, it began to get clearer until I could see where I was, I was back in my room, a small candle lit the room and right next to me where Ciel and Sebastian, they had their back to me and I couldn’t hear them properly,   
`What the heck is going on? , how can I see them? ` lizzie`s platform turned round so that she was now sat next to me, a small smile crept on to her face as Ciel turned round to me, he face was a mixture of anger and sadness, Sebastian`s was just anger, his red eyes were like two flames, burning in the darkness, Ciel came closer and sat down on the bed beside me, I could now hear him cause he was closer to me, he placed his hand upon mine, I could feel the warmth radiate from him,  
`Lady Grey, words cannot describe how sorry I am about what has happened, because of my selfishness, harm has come to you and now, now I have broken a promise so dear to me, but I refuse to lose someone else` he does remember her, he remembers Elizabeth, he then got of the bed and turned to Sebastian,  
`Sebastian, I going to change, stay here and look after Lady Grey, that is an order`   
`Yes my lord` and with that Ciel left the room, Sebastian’s eyes still shimmered bright crimson, he then came closer and sat down next to me, he also took my hand and held it in his, but I could feel no warmth from him, just pure hate and anger, I almost felt scared about what he was going to do,  
`Lady Grey, I give you the word of a demon, I shall bring you back to this world, and will send that Angel down to the deeps of hell, where he belongs, I shall bring you both back` both, both of us, I turned to look at Lizzie, she merely stared into nothingness,   
`Elizabeth, tell me what happened? , tell me why he took you? ` She said nothing, it was then I looked back at the screen as it changed from the inside of my bedroom, to a large field covered in white snow, the scene seemed to play out a little, panning across many fields until it came to field which was occupied by an assortment of tents and stalls, and on the edge of the field was a small frozen lake, and sat by the lake was Ciel, Lizzie and Sebastian, they all seemed quite content sat there, as we zoomed closer in, the picture was in audible but continued playing, I looked to Elizabeth for guidance, she took a deep breath and sighed, as though she was there that day,  
`It was the winter festival, it was the first day and Ciel took me here just because, I was so happy, and so was he…` they did both look happy, even Ciel was smiling away, not nearly as much as Lizzie but still, they then both stood up and moved towards the lake, Sebastian said something to them and they both nodded,   
`I was so happy that I asked something silly, I asked Ciel to come and stand on the lake with me, just to see how it felt, Sebastian told us to be careful because of how thick the ice was, I didn’t listen to him` Lizzie was the first to go out onto the lake, Ciel was more cautious, but he smiled anyway and her joyfulness, suddenly the joy dropped from his face as the ice gave way underneath her feet, she was quickly swallowed under the lake, Ciel made to go after her but Sebastian held him back,  
`the water wasn’t cold, in fact in was warm and then, the Angel came to me, he said if I where to go with him, then Ciel would be happy, always` he lied, Sebastian dived through the ice as if it was nothing and was under for what seemed like ages, he then rose to the surface, but with no Elizabeth, the screen then faded out to a black screen again, I felt tears I my eyes, how could I leave Ciel now, not only had he now lost his parents and his auntie, but now his fiancée too, even the thought of having his soul consumed by a blood thirsty demon seems like a relief, at least he would of achieved his goals, even at the cost of his life.

After a while the screen turned its view back the to comfort of my room, it was now at a different angle, I was taken back for a moment as although the view was now looking down on to the bed, Ciel was now sound asleep next to me, his head was resting on my shoulder, now that I thought about it, I could feel something leaning against my shoulder, I felt a tear run down my cheek, what if I`m stuck like this, forever watching my life fade away slowly, just sat in limbo, I couldn’t take it, I then screamed out of pure anger,  
`I hate you Ash, I swear on my last breath I will make you pay for everything that you have done and caused, I will not stop till you are down deep in the pits of hell` that’s it, I`ve had enough, I then grabbed Lizzie`s hand and made her look at me straight in the face, her face was in slight shock at the sudden force and anger,  
`Elizabeth Midford, the angel has lied to you, Ciel needs you and cannot be happy without you! `  
`But the angel said…`  
`Forget what he said, everything he has said to you has been a lie, all he wants if for Ciel to sad and unhappy, is that what you want! ` Her face then became stern and determined, she then turned towards the screen, her hand reached out,  
`I`m coming Ciel, and your wife is coming back with me! `


	11. Releasing the dog

It took me a few seconds to return to Lady Greys room, the young master was already waiting in the room, as soon as he could see Lady Grey his face dropped instantly, he stood there frozen in shock for a while it seemed as I laid the young lady on her bed. Even though she laid motionless, she was still very much alive, the young master quickly went to her side, and he held her hand in his for a moment, as in an act of compassion, the act somewhat confused me, this was very unlike him, he then turned his face to me, his face spoke of pure anger and pain, but mute all the same, he finally spoke,  
`Sebastian, tell me everything, what happened? ` I could feel the anger streaming from his body,  
`The young lady`s body has become a vessel for an entity, she still remains alive, but her mind is trapped` the very words fuelled my anger, my fingers felt so close to her, yet they were so far, the young lords knuckles grew white as I spoke,   
`Who did this Sebastian? , I order you to tell me! ` His change in tone spoke of his true feelings towards the young lady, it seems we both share the same feelings towards her,  
` An angel my lord, has taken her` he seemed confused at the response,  
`An angel? , I`m assuming this is the same thing that caused her earlier distress` the young lord truly does contain the intellect of a man, as do some humans,  
` Yes sir, its powers are undoubtedly impressive, but I shall make short work of them, I will also make sure he receives the full Phantomhive treatment`, the young lord swiftly stood tall, I small smile tugged at my lips, he delicately pulled at his eyepatch and allowed it to drop to the floor, his eye glowed luminously in the dark,   
`Sebastian, this is an order, kill this angel and make him pay for eternity, and if even one hair on her head Sebastian, do I have to explain myself` a threat, how courageous, a child killing a demon, what a show that would be, I looked at my hand and saw the contract shining through, I pulled the glove off and licked my hand delicately, for that moment I imagined holding her in my arms again, her soft skin, her entrancing voice, I shall truly enjoy tearing that angel apart, my eyes fell upon the young master, he had climbed up on to the young ladies bed and led next to her, he held on to her tightly as if she might slip away, she is still fading, I mustn’t delay,  
`My lord, please try to get some sleep, on my word as your butler, I will return Lady Grey safely back` he didn’t reply, he still held her tightly as he slept. I sat down next to her and took he hand in mine, she was cold, her pulse weak, but my powers were now at full capacity, I have coming for you Angel, your wings shall burn, your pure soul will rot at the sight of me, nothing will stop me.

Lady Grey POV

I felt something odd, my hand was getting really warm, I looked down and saw that it was fading in and out, I started to panic, it was working its way up my arm, I was disappearing, I turned round to Lizzy, she was disappearing too, I tried to reach out to her but my hand went right through her, she turned round to face me, she was smiling, almost like she was relieved,  
`Lizzy, wait don’t go! ` She was almost completely gone, I could feel tears in my eyes, I`m not ready, I went to hold her face, but she fell apart in my hands, no, I saw that my legs where fading away,  
`No ill fight you, I won`t let you do this, bring her back you monster! ` A deep chuckle filled my ears, I could feel my anger rise in me, I could barely breath now, I was almost gone, the last thing I saw where a pair of red eyes staring at me, I took my last breath before everything went black.

Sebastian POV  
I felt her grip my hand with immense strength, she started to twitch and shake, it woke up the young master, he looked at her then me, he moved away from her as her movements became more boisterous and violent, I released her as her body started to jolt and contort, I could sense her fighting the angel, and then as she was fighting, her eyes open wide and she inhaled deeply, the young master backed away as she slowly regained conscious, as I went to help her the room started to shake again, and the bed was shaking violently as I could the angel presents more and more in the room, I shielded the two as a bright light appeared from the other side of the room, the angel had now been expelled from her body and I was now able to take my revenge,   
`Such a foolish unclean child, she has clearly been enchanted by you demon, you all shall pay for your interference, and this time she will never come back` I extinguished his empty threat and I could feel his light dying out,  
`You truly are an unruly guest, you cause my young master immense distress, and they you try to insult my lady, my my, we shall have to do something about that` my darkness was strangling the light from his body, he fought but he was no match for my power,  
`Young master, please shield your eyes for a moment, I do not wish to damage my reputation as your butler, you too Lady Grey` my claws lengthened and my teeth sharpened, I was going to thoroughly enjoy this, but before I could tear him apart, he smiled weakly at me and quickly vanished, it all happened in seconds, I could no longer sense his presence here, whether he was truly gone was not my issue for now, I made sure my appearance was suitable for the two, when I turned back round, the young master was holding Lady Grey tightly, she was barely awake, but enough for her to hug him back, I went over to check them both,  
Lady Grey POV  
I felt someone squeezing the life out of me, when I opened my eyes I saw Sebastian at the end of the bed and Ciel was sat on the bed hugging me, I was so relieved to see him I could only give him a weak hug, I think that was more than enough for him, I looked up as Sebastian came over to us and sat down on the bed,  
`Thank goodness you have returned Lady Grey, please forgive me` he knelt down on one knee,   
`I have truly failed as a butler, I do not deserve to wear name` I hadn’t the energy to fuss over his fussing around, Ciel released himself from me, I`m pretty sure my ribs weren’t bruised but I`m sure I could live with that,  
`Well Sebastian, I think this is one story we won`t be sharing during tea, but I`m not overly sure this could have been avoided, but none the less Sebastian, any other butler would not be able to stand against you` I could feel my cheeks turning hot and red, his gaze was very powerful and deep, Ciel`s heavy sigh snapped me out of his gaze, it then all seemed very awkward,   
`Thank you Lady Grey, your praise really is too much for me, after all I am simply, one hell of a butler` oh my poor ovaries, I noticed the rain had now stopped and all was calm in the room, sleep was the last thing on my mind, but I was exhausted and within the short space of time Ciel had now fallen asleep next to me, I looked to him and then to Sebastian,  
`It seems the young master has taken a rather shine to you Lady Grey, in that case I shall leave you both be for this evening, please call for me if you require my assistants` I snuggled down as Sebastian was leaving the room, I had half the mind to ask him to stay after what has happened, but I`m guessing he would of done so if he thought we were in danger,  
`Good night Lady Grey` my fears had now all but gone,  
`Good night Sebastian` he closed the door and I stared at Ciel for a moment, he`s so young and fragile, Sebastian can see it to, he just chooses not to acknowledge it as weakness, but as his individuality, his meal he is so desperately longing for, I couldn’t watch it happen, it would be too much for me, but I couldn’t bear the thought of leaving him on his own, not after all this, not after all the effort he has made for me, Sebastian was cruel, but then so was Ciel, a perfect match, they both need each other no matter how much they denied it, I kissed Ciel`s head and fell into a sleep of the possibilities and outcomes, they wouldn’t last the night.


	12. A quiet night in

I was not looking forward to this, I love to dress up, don’t get me wrong, but not like this, Ciel was hosting this annual ball and I had to attend, it wasn’t Ciel forcing me to attend, but Sebastian, now that I`m a member of the household, no longer a guest, I have to attend these events as an honoured guest of the Phantomhives. Tonight was the event and I have never been more nervous in my life, I don’t know anyone and yet I still have to socialise with upper class mugs, that was worse thing about it, I was getting the dreaded corset out when there was a knock on the door,  
`My lady, I have your dress ready for you, may I enter? ` , I would kill to be able to do this on my own, but I have already tried once to put the corset on myself, I ended up with major cramps in my arms and it didn’t help with Sebastian watching me the whole time, I was blushing so much I thought I was going to melt under his watch,  
`One moment` I quickly covered up but he entered before I was ready, my whole face was as red as a tomato,  
`Sebastian! , standards`   
`Forgive me my lady, but I believe the translation of your `one moment` is `never`, besides how could you possibly deny me such beauty`  
`Sebastian shut the hell up! ` I turned round to face him and to my shock horror he wasn’t wearing a blindfold or anything, oh god why me of all people, I was speechless until he started coming towards me, I immediately put my hand out to stop him,  
`Stay there, do not come any closer, and that is exactly what that means` he did for a second, but then continued,  
`Sebastian stop! ` out of the blue he threw a towel at me, I was blinded for a moment but I then shrieked in surprise as I felt the corset wrap around my body, he had manage to sort it all out within a matter of seconds, so by the time I got the towel of my face it was all done and ready for me to put the dress on, I spun round to see him holding the most beautiful dress, he held it out so I could see it from all angles, it was red satin in the middle and surrounded by floral shapes as well as long sleeves with open cuffs, I couldn’t take my eyes of it, I seemed dazed for a moment,  
`Ready my lady` I couldn’t find the words to answer, I just nodded slightly as Sebastian helped me with my outfit.

He was finishing my hair when there was a knock at the door,  
`Come in` I called out, I looked at the mirror to see who it was, the door opened slightly and Mey rin entered the room, but the moment she saw Sebastian she went bright red,  
`What is it Mey rin? ` Sebastian asked without looking at her,  
`Uh pardon me, but the guest are starting to arrive now, and also Lady Elizabeth is here` I felt a tug at my hair as the mere mention of her name put a strain on Sebastian, it seems when I returned so did Lizzie, as though nothing had ever happened, try explaining that, at least there would be some entertainment tonight,  
`How wonderful I shall be with you shortly, please continue to greet the guest on my behalf` Mey rin quickly scooted of whilst Sebastian continued with my hair, I was just finishing my make up when he was done with my hair, I looked in the mirror slightly dumbstruck when I saw the finished look, it was in a simple yet stylish ponytail, metal silver leaves weaved throughout my hair and as he showed me the back silver vines encased my ponytail, I didn’t want to mess it up by touching it so I simply stared at it in awe,  
`Nice, very nice Sebastian`  
`I`m glad it`s to your approval Lady Grey, please excuse me` he bowed and left the room, I was now very excited and nervous about this ball thing, I got up and looked out pf the window and saw lots of carriages arriving, the couples all looked so happy, I guess if I didn’t know what was going on here so would I, I was people watching when I heard a knock on the door,   
`Yes` Mey rin popped her head around the door,  
`Lady Grey, are you ready? ` I couldn’t see myself getting out of this one,  
`I guess so Mey rin, let`s do this` I entered the hallway with her, my nerves were being shredded so I grabbed hold of her hand and squeezed it hard, her presence was very reassuring,  
`I must say my lady you look most lovely tonight` I`m glad she was with me, I don’t think I could cope being with these guys all the time, we both smiled as the voices of the guest became louder, here we go.

Mey rin left my side as I waited by the staircase, butterflies were swarming franticly in my stomach as I waited to be announced, I really couldn’t get my head around all these formalities, I was still getting use to Victorian things, but I was slowly getting there, slowly, I straightened up when I saw Sebastian walking up the stairs, running was no longer an option so I simply waited for him to come to me, he stopped within inches of me, he bowed and straightened, I tipped my head as he offered his hand,  
`Ready Lady Grey` the butterflies were saying no, but they weren’t in charge tonight, at least for now, I took his hand as he lead me down to the main stairs, there he released me as he made the announcement,  
`Pardon me ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce our honoured guest, Lady Grey of Devon` it was all silent as all eyes were now on me, I simply stood there in shock, I tried hard not to show it, but the murmurs of the guest did not help the situation,  
`my lady` I wanted this over as soon as possible, I picked up the front of my dress so I wouldn’t trip and gripped his hand tightly as he lead me down the stairs, I could hear snobs mumbling under their breath, I was use to people looking down at me, so this was nothing new to me, I had nothing to hide, no pride, no reputation, as we reached the bottom of the stairs, Ciel greeted me along with his fiancée Lizzie, soon enough everyone continued with their conversations, the worst was now over, but Lizzie could clearly not control herself, she practically shoved Ciel out of the way and grabbed my hands in total excitement, she was like a child on sugar,  
`Oh Lady Grey you`re so beautiful, you are like a queen from a fairy tale` Ciel was brushing himself of and quickly re-joining his bride to be, he had to pretty much drag her away to mingle with him and the other guest, I`ve never been one for social events and it`s not like I knew anyone here, it seemed pretty pointless, I entered the main hall where they had music playing and couples were dancing in unison, I`ve had more fun waiting for the bus, I was about to sneak off to my room when Sebastian appeared in front of me, I wasn’t in the mood for him,  
`You seemed to be under the impression that I care` he glanced around at the other guest, he then held out his hand to me, I crossed my arms annoyed,  
`One dance, and you may retire for the evening` let` s hope it’s a Victorian quick step, I placed my hand in his and he lead me out towards a group of couples, Ciel and Lizzie were close by but that didn’t relief me of my nerves, the music was about to begin when I saw a couple stand in front of Ciel, I couldn’t believe it, the music started and I locked eyes with Sebastian as we began a slow dance, as the music went on, I made the occasional glance to find the couple from earlier, I must of looked too long as I felt my hand squeezed gently, I regained my concentration on him,  
`Lady Grey, your focus should never leave your partner`  
`Believe me I couldn’t even if I wanted to` with that the dance ended, I`d lost the couple again, I have to find them before Sebastian does, I was about to run off when he grabbed my hand and pulled me back to him as he prepared for another dance whilst I just glared at him, I mouthed `what the hell` to him, he just smiled at me as the dance started again,  
`This is for trying to run away, as well as contemplating it` I felt my blood boil,  
`You devil you`.

He reluctantly left me alone for a while, I was going to make the most of it and find the couple to tell them to politely get lost, I went out to the main staircase where some guest were hanging around, I managed to spot one half of couple and I raced over to get her when sure enough the other half blocked my way, his velvet suit stuck out a mile away, his grey hair was a mess and I doubt Sebastian could miss his double heartbeat,  
`Found you Doctor` he grinned that creepy smile of his,  
`Likewise`.  
   
Clara soon joined us by the stairs, she too was in a beautiful dress but it was shame she was stuck with this idiot,  
`Clara, Doctor, in the most polite way possible, take a hike` the Doctor didn’t seem phased by my empty threat and Clara was keeping an eye out on the other guest,  
`Oh I`m absolutely terrified, look even my eyebrows are shaking` he then grabbed my arm and started dragging me towards the door,  
`I wouldn’t do that if I were you`  
`Blimey if you were me, I would be seriously concerned about my future`  
`Be far more concerned about your present` the moment he looked at me was more than enough time for Sebastian to appear in front of the door like a magic trick, Clara gasped whilst the Doctor reversed into me,  
`Pardon my interruption, but can I help you? ` The Doctor stood tall in front of Sebastian which was actually really funny to watch`  
`Uh no, no nothing to see here, I and my two daughters were just leaving` I raised an eyebrow at him and Sebastian, I was a tad surprised when he opened the door,  
`Please have a safe journey home` The Doctor looked back at me and Clara a bit surprised, he then released my arm and we began walking out together, until,  
`Doctor!!! ` Clara shouted out, Sebastian stood directly in front of her, he then started backing her away from the door, I pushed past the Doctor and intervened before things got nasty, his eyes were glowing red and they didn’t change even with me in front of him,  
`You are acquainted Lady Grey` the Doctor then came round to join Clara, there was no point denying it,  
`Kind off, I know them, but I don’t know them, if you get my drift` which I didn’t think he did, he seemed to ponder for a moment before the Doctor butted in,   
`Listen butler, this delusional young woman is in a lot of danger so me and my friend Clara have come to take her home safely, I have fought worse things than demons dressed up as penguins` now that did make me laugh, very much out loud too which caused everyone to look at me, I couldn’t help it, I struggled to get my words out,  
`Sorry, right Sebastian I am not going anywhere`  
`See delusional, absolute fruit cake`  
`Doctor just shush for a moment` Clara piped up,  
`Thank you Clara, also please don’t hurt them that includes taunts, throwing them in the oven, cutlery darts, help from the help, scary red eyes and of course, no soul eating, okay? ` I put some serious effort into that, there was all silence for a moment as everyone seemed to process the information,  
`Very well then, Miss Clara, would you care to dance? ` she seemed taken back for a moment before the Doctor nudged her gently, she didn’t reply but simply held out her hand, she gave the Doctor a funny look as they both entered the main hall, which left me standing here with him,  
`So, hanging out with a demon, funny choice` mature as ever,  
`Yes well, at least he is something to look at, less grey` that ruffled his feathers,   
`Oi! , these were earned, besides we both know I`m right`  
`Doctor you are always right, opinions and facts go right through you`  
`You`re only getting sassy cause you know I`m right, if it hasn’t happened already, it will eventually, like oh I don’t know, some almighty being tries to get rid of you or some silly thing like that` I stopped in my tracks, will I ever get over that, even with Sebastian I could of died and no one would of realised back home, the very thought of it made me shiver, a cold tingle ran up my spine, The Doctor noticed and he calmed down for a moment,   
`If you asked him, would he take you home? ` I nodded,   
`You don’t seem like the sort of pudding brain to make silly decisions, especially life threatening ones`  
`I thought if I stuck around long enough to change either Sebastian or Ciel` s mind, then perhaps the outcome would be better, but every time I think I`m making process, something gets in the way, I`m not sure what else I can do`  
`Actions speak louder than words, the boys soul is lost, I`m sorry but you can`t change that, but by the look of things they both want you here, I find the problem you humans have, you`re hearts are too big for your bodies, you think you can share it with others, when in reality you can`t, annoyingly its rubbing off on me, typical, you`re not the most smartest, strongest or the most capable, but that’s what makes you stand out, people like you and Clara` he`s like an alien dad, he might not be the most sympathetic, but his heart is in the right place, both in is example,  
`Well since you`re staying here, and Clara is being waltzed around by Satan, would you care for a dance? ` I gladly accepted the offer, like I was going to get some normality tonight, pudding brain was right in the dot.

It had been a long night, Lady Elizabeth was now staying over, Ciel was exhausted by both the function and Elizabeth, and I was now seeing the Doctor and Clara out, obviously being tailed by Sebastian,   
`Stay safe okay and watch that butler` Clara hugged me tightly before she headed towards the Tardis which was parked in the garden, The Doctor doesn’t hug which is perfectly normal, he just gave a simple handshake,  
`Thank you for the evening Lady Grey, butler, any problems and I will take her home personally` honestly I can`t tell who is worse, the demon or the Grumpy old sot,  
` Thank you for your generosity Doctor, I shall indeed make note` he just looked at him funny,  
`Yes well, goodbye` he then headed back to his ship with Clara, I sighed deeply,   
`You know the next time there is an evening function, I`m going to hide in my room okay` he ignored the comment,  
`What an odd looking vehicle, it suits the man rather well` indeed it does, they both entered the Tardis and mere moments later it began fading in and out until it was gone, it made me smile,  
`Every time, it never gets old`  
`Indeed, it truly is a spectacle for the eyes`  
`Have you ever met an alien before? `   
`Actually I have not, in all my years on Earth I`ve never met someone like him, but that doesn’t mean I haven’t met one elsewhere, but that is a story for another time, it is very late now, would you care for some tea before retiring? `  
`No thank you, I`m far too full on politeness and high society, goodnight Sebastian`   
`Goodnight Lady Grey` perhaps I really am wasting my time here, Ciel is truly lost to his revenge, and my thoughts towards Sebastian aren’t fading, this really is a mess.


	13. The final chapter

‘Sebastian!' I yelled at the top of my lungs, I hang on for dear life as he finally entered the room,  
‘Yes Lady Grey, what are you doing to that bed post?' I ignored his comment and pointed to the furry little monster sat a few feet from the bed,  
‘See that thing, I don’t care what you do with it, just get rid of it!!' he looked down at it then back at me, I could hear him stifle a giggle,  
'It’s not funny Sebastian, I can’t stand them, even the small ones freak me out' he walked near the spider and it started to run around like a mad thing, I shrieked a little and buried my head against the bed post,  
‘Lady Grey, they are more afraid of you than you are of them' I took a quick peak and saw him snatching it up with one hand,  
‘Well if that’s the case it shouldn’t of come near my personal space should it' he held it for a moment and studied it, for a common spider he seemed to take a lot of interest in it,  
'If you’re going to make friends with it do it elsewhere' then without another thought he crushed it in his hand, it made a horrible sound that made my stomach churn, I finally got down of the bed as he slipped his glove off and encased the mangled corpse, then place it in his pocket and replaced the glove, I was confused why he kept it but at the same time I didn’t want to think about it,  
' has As wrong as it now sounds, I’m really hungry' we both left the room and made our way down stairs, Sebastian then quickly stopped Finny from bumping into us, considering how strong he is, I still got conference whenever he was excited,  
‘Finnian, please learn to control yourself, who is the letter addressed to?' he was practically crushing the envelope in his hands,  
'I'm sorry Sebastian, it’s for Lady Grey’s’ he gave me the envelope and I opened it slowly, there wasn’t a note inside, but what felt like a piece of fabric,  
'Thank you Finnian, please attend to the garden' he smiled and quickly ran off, I pulled out the fabric and held it in my hands, the image of the spider was crawling over my mind, I held a laced doily in my hand, it was beautiful and chilling all at once, I shoved it back into the envelope and kept it closed as if it might come alive,  
`Lady Grey, do you wish me to carry out an order? ` I wish I could do it myself but I trusted him to do it,  
`Burn it, all of it, make sure there is nothing left of it, like it never existed` he didn’t look at all confused, I think he can sense it too, I handed him the letter,  
`I`m going to find Finny and ask him who delivered the letter and from where` he put the letter in the same pocket as the spider,  
`Even though you already know who it is? `  
`I need to be sure, and besides you won`t believe how much CSI and Bones I`ve watched, I would make a pretty decent detective, do they even have female detectives in this era? `.  
It seemed a little gloomy outside today, as if me and the weather had the same feeling, we saw Finny heading for the greenhouse so we followed swiftly,  
`Will you be conducting the investigation Detective Grey? ` Charmer, that sounded good, Detective Grey, very professional, as we entered the greenhouse Finny was running around like a penguin with his ass on fire, I felt Sebastian`s annoyance seeping from him so I acted quickly,  
`Finny! `He squeaked in surprise and rushed over to us at some speed,  
`Pardon me miss, you gave me a start, I didn’t hear you come in` Sebastian raised his hand to hush him,  
`Sorry Finny, I need to ask you something, about the letter that was delivered earlier for me? `He had to think for a moment as he probably didn’t think it important at the time,  
`Well she was an strange looking Lady, she definitely wasn’t from the postal service`  
`Was there anything out of place about her, dress wise or hair colour perhaps? `He thought again for a moment then something seemed to ping,  
`Blimey I`ve got it, my memory must be going, yes milady, a woman delivered the letter earlier today, I`m sure she was a maid, she had long purple she did, was a tad unusual but she was very lovely to say the least` he looked somewhat smitten just talking about her, I had all what I needed,  
`Thank you Finnian, carry on here`  
`Yes Lady Grey` getting the police involved would be pointless, putting a human in front of a group of demons with no evidence or probable cause, it seems the only way for this to be sorted it to go head on into the field,  
`The sooner we go the better, all of this can be avoided` there was a coach waiting for us,  
`You are sure my lady, not that I doubt you, but after all they are demons, as am I` I looked at him and smirked,  
`Sebastian that sounded very much like a doubt `as we got to the coach Ciel came into view,  
`Sebastian, Lady Grey, where are you both heading off to? ` I opened the carriage door,  
`We are off to bust some demons, it shouldn’t take us to long` he looked bewildered and then headed back inside,  
`Sebastian, make sure they receive the full Phantomhive treatment` I`m not one for violence, and I`m really hoping it won`t go down that route, I was entering the carriage when the wind started to pick up around my feet, I could feel the hairs on my arm stand, the wind became more violent and I felt it tugging at me a little, I held onto the carriage as something began to form in front of it, in the centre of it a blue light, small but growing, the pull on me was getting more forceful, the carriage didn’t seem to move, but I was, I tried rooting my feet to the ground but the hole got bigger and the light brighter, my hands were getting sweaty now as I struggled to hang on, now I was panicking,  
`Sebastian! , any time today would be nice! `My hand slipped and I screamed, in an instant Sebastian’s arm was around my waist,  
`Why is it just us? , nothing else is being dragged in! ` Sebastian was now holding on to the carriage, even with all his demon strength he looked like he was struggling to hold on,  
`This isn’t them, this is something else` I looked at the hole, if it was dangerous, everything else would have been sucked in, but it`s just me and him,  
`Sebastian listen to me! `He looked at me, his eyes shimmering red,  
`It`s going to pull us in either way, just don’t let go of me` the force was now dragging him, he held me tighter and smirked,  
`Hold on tight Lady Grey` my scream was caught in my throat as we both hurtled into the blue light, demons are no longer the main problem.


End file.
